How I Met Your Mother
by Kaka Supp
Summary: La misión de Kolivan que le asignó no pudo ser más problemática, ¿Por qué ella debía ir a la Tierra? ¡Detesta a los humanos! ¡La raza más inútil del universo! ¿Qué pasaría si el corazón de Krolia late de manera horrible cuando un humano inútil se encuentra a pocos metros?


.

 **Derechos de autor.** **Voltron: El defensor legendario** es una serie animada estadounidense producida por DreamWorks Animation Television y World Events Productions y animada en el estudio Studio Mir. Lauren Montgomery y Joaquim Dos Santos. | _solamente la historia es mía, escrita por mí y producida por televisa. ahqéu._

 **Género:** _Finalmente algo heterosexual acá, ah._ | Drama | Angustia |  
 **Advertencia:** Puede contener un lenguaje inapropiado para todo público.

 **Nota:** Se lo dedico a mi bella novia _-realmente no lo es, sufro-_ que siempre le escribo vainas feas, depositando mi amor más puro a través de esto y del bullying masivo. **¡Te quiero!**

 **2:** Esto será una pequeña serie de drabbles acerca de cómo el romance y el amor de Krolia con _Kogane_ nació. Se usará el apellido del antepasado de Keith en el Voltron de los años 80.

* * *

 _Serie 01_

.

.

 **D** esconocía el propósito de la misión que Kolivan le asignó.

¿Por qué de todos los planetas eligió el planeta más débil? La Tierra, el lugar de los humanos, la raza insignificante que no debería existir, pero por paradigmas desconocidas ahí están, contaminando con supuestos avances tecnológicos tan deplorables que hasta un Arusiano podía construir a base de plantas.

Y precisamente, ¿Por qué a ella? Antok está disponible como Thace, ese par podía ir y venir cuantas veces quisiera, mientras por su parte no, en cualquier momento será devorada si hace un movimiento en falso.

¡Vaya manera de perder su vida!

Aceptó la misión sin tanto reproche, era innecesario armar un escándalo, inclusive Ulaz le recomendó ejercicios de cómo controlar aquellas emociones negativas.

Estúpidamente funcionaron, tardó una semana más en recobrar la clásica compostura de rechazar misiones fuera de los parámetros de sus posibilidades. Debía cuidar su espalda y la de sus compañeros, el mínimo error y adiós Marmora.

Prosiguió con las instrucciones en afán cuidadoso, vigilando que nadie ajeno a lo dicho se enterara lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tardó en llegar. Y cuando pisó tierra firme al bajar de la nave, el verdadero terror sintió. Según por el mensaje de Kolivan su prioridad era estudiar la raza humana.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. –se dijo a sí misma, dando un ligero suspiro tras ser notificada después del vuelo, tratando de asimilar que estaría en el mismo terreno por un tiempo indeterminado con el enemigo, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza un millón de veces hasta tener la información completa a lo que próximamente se enfrentarían si el Imperio Galra consigue domarlos.

Contempló su alrededor con sencillez, le bastó un escaneo visual insignificante para concluir en lo insípido y aburrido que era la Tierra. Durante un periodo de minutos u horas inconclusas reparó en una extraña cabaña, parecía estar ubicada en una clase de desierto, a lo lejos se divisaban montañas del material de la superficie terrestre.

Arqueó una ceja, había movimiento humano dentro de la cabina, se escuchaban regaños y un quejido. Tuvo que esconderse detrás de una pila de rocas anchas y afiladas al oír pasos y la puerta abrirse; dos hombres salieron.

\- ¡Estoy bien! –del género masculino de mayor altura habló, sobándose la nuca con suavidad, el otro le dirigió un gruñido inapropiado.

¡Qué maravilloso descubrimiento! Los humanos puedes ejercer ruidos de criaturas. Lo anotará en su bitácora de datos inútiles.

-Para nada, estás completamente exhausto por el doble turno. Kogane, ¿Si te alimentas bien?

 _Kogane._

Krolia susurró el nombre dicho.

-Lo hago, ya sabes que adoro comer todo el tiempo. –contestó incómodo, soltando una que otra sonrisa en sinónimo del estado. –Trataré de descansar, Iverson.

 _Kogane suena más lindo que Iverson._

-Comandante Iverson. –corrigió como niño pequeño al ser nombrado de la manera indebida. –Duerme y come algo, no queremos una ausencia importante. Eres importante, no lo olvides, Kogane.

Después de unas palabras en conjunto de otro golpe en la cabeza, el humano Iverson se retiró. Kogane no se metió a la cabaña, prefirió ver el atardecer en la entrada, sentado en la pequeña alfombra con la vista fija al cielo oscurecerse.

Krolia asomó sus ojos por las ranuras, ese espacio minúsculo de la separación de las rocas para observar al individuo.

 _Kogane_ –y si no está equivocada- es un humano que no debe estar pasando por los treinta años. _Se estudió la noción del tiempo de la Tierra_. De cabellera avellana oscura, ocelos negros y de cuerpo atlético, fácilmente los músculos resaltaban en la ropa espesa que traía puesta.

Krolia se adentró tanto a sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Kogane desapareció de su punto, de repente una mano aterrizó sobre su hombro, causando escalofríos al instante de usar la defensa personal; sacando su daga e insertando un corte no tan profundo en la ceja, creando una grieta que en un futuro cercano se volvería una fea cicatriz que no tendría solución.

\- ¡E-espera! –sonó alarmado, retrocediendo rápido. - ¡No te quise asustar! ¡Lo siento! –extraño humano, disculpándose con su atacante.

Kogane se cubrió, utilizando su mano, la herida. Llenándose de sangre su palma en cuestión de segundos.

-Aléjate de mí, raza asquerosa.

A continuación, un Kogane herido, alzó su brazo libre para oler su axila. Krolia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te juro que sí me bañé hoy, lo prometo.

Inesperadamente arrojó la cuchilla a un lado, emitiendo un sonido místico que era imposible.

Ella no reía.

¿Y por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¡Y justamente ahora!

El pobre literalmente se desangra de ese lado del rostro pero dio un comentario nada que ver con el asunto.

-Lo siento… -murmuró, compartiendo mirada lamentable contra Kogane el cual alzó sus hombros, mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

-Disculpa aceptada, ¿Y si entramos? No es lindo sangrar.

Krolia volvió a reír.

 _¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_


End file.
